The prior art golf cart may be designed as a two-wheel structure (see FIG. 7), or as a three-wheel structure (referring to FIG. 8) which are designed to match the requirement of environments. The wheels of a golf cart are undetachable. It is often that the user must prepare two-wheel carts and three-wheel carts for being used in different environments. However this is inconvenient and inefficient. Further, a greater volume is required to store the two carts.